Ultraman Orb: The Chronicle
-(not to be confused with the Ultraman Orb Chronicle)- is a series that tells the story of Ultraman Orb's adventures from ''Ultraman Orb up to Ultra Fight Orb. It will also feature Gai Kurenai, the navigator of the series, reflecting on some of the battles of his predecessors.http://www.tv-tokyo.co.jp/anime/uo/introduction/ Episodes # : Gai Kurenai introduces himself and showcases Orb's first three Fusion Up forms, along with some of the battles and capabilities of past Ultra Warriors. # s Crash! Maga-Basser|'夕陽の風来坊'　激突！　マガバッサー|'Yūhi no Fūraibō' Gekitotsu! Maga Bassā}}: SSP members Naomi, Jetta and Shin investigated a huge tornado that hits the city after spotting a giant bird. As they get there, another giant appears... # : A series of disappearances happened simultaneously in the city. While Shin investigates it, Jugglus Juggler releases Maga-Grand King. # : Water supplies in the city begins to go foul as Gai discovers it to be the job of another King Demon Beast, Maga-Jappa. # : The temperature is increased greatly as a kaiju in the shape of the sun heats up the area. Ultraman Orb pushes it into space as a temporary solution, but he runs out of energy and is badly injured. While he is injured, the SSP look for a way to defeat the enemy. # : Naomi gets a call from a civilian who claims to be chasing an alien. After following her, it turns out be a trap and the civilian was an Alien Zetton in disguise, who calls himself Maddock. He is hiding Hyper Zetton in a building. Gai hearing the message sent to Jetta about the civilian, uses the location data on her phone to find her and rushes to save Naomi. # : Gai showcases the remainder of his various forms, along with the capabilities of the Ultra Warriors he borrows his powers from. # : Gai Kurenai returns after a long journey and is faced with the threat of an old enemy - Alien Gapiya Sadeath. # # # : Don Nostra of the Planet Invasion Union sends Alien Babarue to earth, with the plan the humans' trust by disguising as Ultraman Orb and destroying buildings, but their plan is ruined when a monster interrupts them, making the Fake Orb defeat the monster, and things go more awry as Jetta finds him and thinks he is Orb's secret identity. # # Gallery OrbTheChronicleTitle.png|Title card Trivia *The titles of most episodes are the same as their main series conterparts, with a few words added. *Episode 1 is a revised version of Ultraman Orb s pre-series Retrospective Special. *Unlike Ultraman Zero: The Chronicle before it, this series does not have an updated version of the star Ultra's theme song, until episode 8 was aired, where it used a new version of Orb no Inori featuring May J., who also sung the series' ending song HERO, and the theme song of Ultraman Geed The Movie. *At the time of its airing, there were essentially two separate runs of Ultraman Orb on Tsuburaya's YouTube Channel; this series, and the Mandarin dub of the main series for Taiwanese audiences. *This series references the Ultraman Orb Chronicle several times, as in episode 8, Gai mentions his fight with Sadeath on Planet Ganun Api. The titles of episodes 8 and 9 are also lifted from the title of the 7th chapter of the Ultraman Orb Chronicle - " ". In the same episode, Gai even states that he is "The Galaxy's Migrating Bird", which is another reference to one of the Ultraman Orb Chronicle's chapters - " ". References Id:Ultraman Orb: The Chronicle Category:Series Category:Productions Category:Ultraman Orb Category:Heisei Ultra Series